Believe in Magic
by our dancing days
Summary: Don't you know that Alice was mad? / RemusSirius drabble.


**Title: **Believe in Magic

**Characters: **Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

**Summary: **Don't you know that Alice was mad? One-shot.

**Notes: **/Now all edited. Yay!/

Well. It's happened again. _Alice-fever. _I've recently just written a Marauder-era, Peter Pan one-shot, which kind of stemmed this, and _that _was stemmed from my other Marauder-era, Alice in Wonderland one-shot. Honestly. All these warped childhood stories are getting to me.

Again, this is one big metaphor sandwich, and the main character _("Alice")_ is just _so, so, so _fun to write! I could write a thousand stories like this, but they'd all be too similar anyway, so we'll scratch out that idea. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

You think it's kind of clichéd for you to be Alice. Alice Kingsley, who fell down the rabbit hole. Alice Kingsley, who fell in love with the other side of reality.

Deities have always loved to laugh at your misfortune, and honey, don't you know that Alice was mad?

Caterpillars and playing cards, maybe you belong down here in Wonderland, sweetie, where they're all off their heads. Fantasy lands and witches and wizards; these could be _your _people. Maybe you don't believe it, but darling, you're not supposed to.

You think that creatures like you shouldn't be let into Wonderland, but baby, Wonderland's not all pumpkins-into-carriages, or beasts-into-beauties.

It's _dark, _child, and maybe... maybe you _belong here. _

So grow up, sweetheart, chasing after Red Queens and drinking tea. Grow up believing in magic.

But what's this?

Alice fell in love, _honey, _but with dreams and make-believe, not some Mad Hatter watching you over a teacup with too-sane, laughing eyes. The Mad Hatter who's just as dark as you, those eyes not quite as Black as his soul, and he'll drive you mad.

He's _loopy, _loony, and he's going to drown you, baby, drown you in insanity and teacups and _magic. _

Watch out, _Alice_ - dreamers like you aren't made for boys like him.

He's insane and beautiful and far too wise for his age. He's seen things you don't want to imagine, played people like a deck of cards and torn them apart just as easily.

But he made you believe in magic, didn't he, dear?

Wait, though; your Cheshire Cat's not smiling anymore, babe, and he can't have disappeared forever, right? Keep believing that; it won't make it true. Cheshire's gone and given up the ghost, and who's supposed to make you laugh now, sweetie?

Humpty Dumpty's fallen off his wall - _oops! _You couldn't save him this time, but the thing is, you didn't even try. All the king's horses and all the king's men had better things to do than put him back together again.

And where were you, child?

'Cause the Mad Hatter's gone and _lost his head, _and now the whole world knows, and Wonderland is judging you, judging you, because who could love a monster like him?

The Queen of Hearts looks sad now, the caterpillar can't be found, and the tea has dried up at the bottom of your teacup, but no matter, because the tears are free-flowing now and there's a _rule, _child; you don't cry in Wonderland.

You fell down the rabbit hole, but dreams don't last forever, love.

Content yourself with easy-going madness, pretending that the hat on the nightstand didn't belong to _him, _as though the stop watch you hold in your hand does more than count the minutes since he left.

"_We're late, we're late, for a very important date!" _

But don't you realise, gorgeous, that nobody escapes Wonderland quite so easily?

Your Hatter returns and he pulls you down that rabbit hole, where Wonderland is crumbling. You try and save them, save them all, but don't you understand that you have to _believe in magic? _Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets and lay down your cards, 'cause something darker is turning over the table, and there's no door leading out of Hell.

The Mad Hatter's gone and lost his head, sweetheart, don't you remember?

He's not who you used to know; the teacup rattles and those beautiful-deadly-beautiful eyes are Black and dead now, but Alice, dear, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

The world isn't quite in technicolour anymore and Wonderland's not quite so wonderful.

You wonder what happened; you wonder why the playing cards have ripped themselves to shreds or why the Queen of Hearts has crumbled to dust, why the caterpillar never did become a butterfly, or why your darling Hatter doesn't believe in magic anymore.

You wonder why he ever did.

You lie in your lonely bed in England and you wonder why, and how, and you reach for your Mad Hatter but he's not there, and you kind of wonder if he ever was, that mad little boy with Black eyes and shaking hands... What happened, Alice? Don't you believe in magic anymore?

He's gone, to a place the other side of Wonderland, the other side of reality, and no rabbit hole's going to get you there, love. You're mad, and you wonder what happened.

Well, guess what, Remus?

_You woke up._


End file.
